Dame una razon
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Fic podrido en la desolacion del exilio.
1. Perdicion

****

Dame una razón 

( Just give me one reason) 

By Magical

Capítulo Uno 

Iris

Perdición 

Holas! ^_^ aqui les llego yo de nuevo sin previo aviso y con otro fic :p bueno… solo quiero decirles que esta es la precuela a "Todo por tí" (aunque todavia no lo haya terminado.. bueno… le faltan dos o tres capitulos y ya :p) pero… pueden leerlo y entenderlo aun si haber leido el este. (pero como "Todo por tí" es un mystery fic, no seria tan aconsejable, pero da igual) este fic esta en categoria R no por el sexo ni la violencia, sino por el lenguaje (inapropiadamente apropiado XD) y por lo oscuro (ni tanto pero bue…..) Ejem! Ya les avise u_u Desafortunadamente la mayoria de los personajes son mios y no de JK Rowling asi que bien podrian demandarme T_T Este fic debería llamarse "Una razon de ser" pero como ya hay un fic por ahi con ese nombre ^_^U ejem....

La autora no se hace responsable por el daño psicologico que ciertas muertes puedan causar al lector, y tampoco voy a comprarles Kleenexs o ningun tipo de servilleta (Ejem… eso es contigo, Kro ^-^ !!!!)

To be or not to be That is the question… 

"Quiero contarte una pequeña historia, y necesito saber si estarás aquí conmigo después de oirla..."

Final del verano de 1981 

*~*~*~*~*~*

_And I give up forever tu touch you___

_(Y renuncio para siempre a tocarte)___

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow___

_(Porque se que de alguna manera me sientes)___

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be___

_(Estas mas cerca del cielo de lo que you nunca podria estar)___

_And I don't want to go home right now___

_(Y no quiero irme a casa ahora)_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Idiota se dijo a sí mismo

Bastardo malnacido… Hijo de la puta madre… inútil… 

Tú deberias ser quien este estos dos jodidos metros bajo tierra… Tú… inservible ser…

Tú…bestia monstruosa… ¿Cómo demonios pudiste dejar que esto ocurriese? ¿cómo? Eres el peor maldito que ha pisado esta tierra... es casi palpante la forma que intoxicas cada gota de oxigeno que osas respirar y contaminas toda pureza con tu sola presencia... eres un error, Lupin... y cometiste el error al sobrevivir la noche en que te mordieron. Esa asquerosa noche en que te transfirieron la maldición de luna llena, ¡Imbecil! debiste saber que estabas condenado y morir al instante, en vez de tratar de vivir... de mortificarte a ti mísmo... tu vida fue maldita desde ese dia y lo sabes muy bien, lo supiste desde el primer momento, pero decidiste seguir... seguir lunchando...y hoy ya ves a donde te llevaron tus pasos... a ningun lado mas que frente de una triste lápida gris.

¿Qué tenias pensado hacer, Protejerla, Remsie? ¡Pero que iluso fuiste! ¿Como pretendías protejerla de lo mortífagos si nisiquiera podías protegerlas de tí mismo? Tienes razón, Te lo mereces. Ella no tenía nada que ver... no fue su error, si no el tuyo. 

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿te crees lo suficientemente valiente como para acabar con tu asquerosa existencia? 

No, no lo haras. Le hiciste una promesa, ¿verdad? Idiota. Mil veces idiota

*~*~*~*~*~*__

_And all I can taste is this moment___

_(Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento)___

_And all I can breathe is your life___

_(Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida)___

_'Cause sooner or later it's over___

_(Porque tarde o temprano terminara)___

_I just don't want to miss you tonight___

_(Solo no quiero perderte esta noche)_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus Lupin se recosto lentamente sobre la hierba humeda y fría, con el rostro en la tierra.

-Pero no quise hacerlo, sabes? –dijo con voz quebrada.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un puñado de tierra, tratando de no pensar en toda esa belleza y alegría muerta bajo la tierra que él pisaba. Desapareciendo sin darle oportunidad alguna de atrapar algún resquicio de su existencia, dejandole sólo los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente y se deshacían como olas al golpear las rocas de la bahía. Mas sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, vuelta a la tierra que la vio nacer, la misma tierra que bebió con avidéz su sangre el día que se la quitó, y que ahora se hundía bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. No lo suficiente, pensó Remus. No lo suficiente como para hundirlo junto a ella. 

Un año, diez, veinte, podría vivir un siglo en ese mundo gris y helado, sentir el latir de su corazón con la monotonía de un reloj degastado por el tiempo, quizás permitirse risas vacías llenadole el alma de costras inrenovables, o volver a ver con sus ojos ciegos de colores los desiguales matices de la belleza del mundo… pero para él todo estaba muerto ya. Todo estaba hecho de materia muerta. 

*~*~*~*~*

__

Flashback 

*~*~*~*~*

-¿Remus?

Remus volteo esperando haberse equivocado al reconocer la voz temblorosa a sus espaldas, a sabiendas de que el inconfundible ingles con un nitido acento que habia escuchado era proveniente de...

-Grace. ¿Como te ha ido?- pregunto cordialmente. Reprimio las ganas de gritar al verla. Estaba distinta, muy distinta a la ultima vez que se vieron. Se veia mas delgada y palida de lo habitual, y completamente diferente con el cabello corto, aunque extrañamente sintio que nunca la habia visto mas hermosa.

La chica sonrio timidamente, a pesar de sentir una punzada de dolor ¿Grace? Normalmente Remus nunca la llamaba por su nombre, a menos que estuviese enfadado con ella. Quizas las cosas si hubiesen cambiado mucho y ella no pudiese admitirlo aun, o no se encontrase lo suficientemente fuerte como para admitirlo.

-Sobrevivo- _Solamente que me siento morir dia tras di_a- ¿Y como te va?

-Bien- mintio Remus.- Luces diferente.

La chica se paso una mano por las ondas de su pelo, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la barbilla.

-Corte mi cabello- dijo como quien confiesa una travesura.

En otras condiciones, Remus la hubiese tomado de los hombros y sacudido bruscamente. ¿Como pudo hacerse eso? Recordo las miles de veces que solia hundir su rostro en su cabello y sentir su aroma, cuando la abrazaba se recostaba en su hombro, cuando dormia con ella abrazado en las noches... luego se maldijo por su pensamiento; habia sido el el que termino la relacion, el que le pidio que buscase una vida segura y estable lejos de el, el que decidio que el deber era mas importante que su propio amor, el que tuvo miedo de que los mortifagos llegasen un dia a su puerta y la asesinaran.

Te he echado de menos- agrego mirado hacia el suelo..

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_(y no quiero que el mundo me vea)_

_'Cause I don't think that they'll understand_

_(Porque no creo que ellos lo entenderían)_

_When everything__'s made to be broken_

_(Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto)_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_(Solo quiero que sepas quién soy_

*~*~*~*~*~*__

-He estado algo ocupado- mintio de nuevo, desviando la mirada. No soportaba verla asi, tan cambiada por dentro y por fuera En un momento de valentia o mas bien de desesperacion la miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo de la pasion que habia tenido siempre en el alma, pero solo pudo ver unos ojos casi completamente grises que se escondian de el ¿Donde habia ido la chica de la cual se habia enamorado? La encontraba tan fragil, tan docil... como si algo o alguien la hubiese obligado a entender toda la crueldad del mundo. Intento buscar en su mirada la simple alegria de vivir que profesaba, o el brillo travieso que lo volvia loco... pero no encontro mas que soledad y resignacion. Ella lo miro a los ojos por dos segundo, y su mirada le recordo a la de un animal azotado que volvia a ver la mano sosteniendo el latigo. Remus se estremecio. 

-He terminado un curso de enfermeria.

-¿En serio?- Remus le sonrio. Asi que habia seguido estudiando. Despues de todo, esto le hacia sentirme menos culpable. Aunque lo ultimo que se imaginaba era que hubiese elegido enfermeria. Ella siempre le hablaba de viajar, de irse a otro lugar distinto, de conocer otras tierras y desprenderse de la niebla de Londres y quizas irse de nuevo a Francia... pero ahora le llegaba un dia diciendole que no tenia planes de abandonar la tierra que el pisaba- Has mejorado mucho tu ingles.

-¡Por supuesto! _J'espere vous n'etait pas specting moins de moi- _Espero que no esperases menos de mi. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que estes bien- _Sin mi_ penso en sus adentros.

La chica lo miro entre una mezcla de enojo y diversion, definitivamente seguia siendo el mismo Remus Lupin que habia conocido. Por un segundo, no supo si admirarlo o darle una patada en la espinilla. Era el hombre mas ciego, terco, responsable, orgulloso y cobarde que habia conocido. Bueno, quizas tambien el mas valiente, pero seguia siendo cobarde consigo mismo, lo cual la sacaba de quicio. A veces no sabia decir si lo amaba con locura o le odiaba con la misma medida.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_(Y no puedes luchar contra las lágrimas que no vienen)_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_(O los momentos de verdad en tus mentiras)_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_(Cuando todo se siente como en las películas)_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_(Y sangras sólo para saber que estás vivo)_

*~*~*~*~*~*

-¿No quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Me estoy congelando- dijo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda de lana gris que cubria su cuello y resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-La verdad... es que estoy algo ocupado- volvio a mentir Remus.( Nota: Dios Santo! De cinco frases que ha dicho tres son mentira! :S ) ¿de que le serviria pasar unas horas frente a ella contemplandola y enamorandose mas a cada segundo? Solamente haria las cosas mas dificiles para ambos. Se habia prometido a si mismo que no arriesgaria su seguridad, que no le permitiria estar con el hasta que esa maldita guerra acabase y el tuviese algo que ofrecerle. Pero, lo que el se negaba a admitir era que incluso ese algo parecia cada vez mas incierto.

-Ya...- respondio un tanto desilucionada- En ese caso no te entretengo mas. Supongo que nos veremos despues- dijo en parte tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Si, ya... ya habra algun dia.

-_Au revouir_

-Adios -Remus la observo dar media vuelta y alejarse paso a paso, sintiendo una parte de si irse con ella. Luego el mismo empredio su camino, en direccion opuesta.

Grace reprimio las lagrimas y se encamino, abrazandose mas a su abrigo, en parte para calentar su cuerpo del frio invernal, en otra para acallar el vacio que sentia por dentro. Despues de medio año sin noticias de el, por fin le habia encontrado... pero como una de esas crueles bromas del destino, sabia que ahora que lo habia encontrado, en realidad lo habia perdido. Siguio su paso lentamente, bajo un cielo que amenazaba con caerle encima en cualquier momento, y en ese momento, a travez de las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, lo vio. 

A cinco pasos de distancia se encontro con la mirada fria de un hombre que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su tunica. Un pequeño escalofrio recorrio su espalda al encontrarse con el hielo de su mirada, que bien pudo comprobar un segundo despues, no iba dirigida a ella, sino a la espalda de un hombre: Remus. Al momento en que el hombre de mirada fria saco su varita, ella ahogo un grito, entendiendolo todo, al mismo tiempo que ella buscaba su propia varita para enfrentarse con el, pero los dos estaban demasiado cerca, y el se dio cuenta de que habia sido descubierto.

-!_Expelliarmus_!- grito contra ella, sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Grace se vio expulsada en el aire con la presion del hechizo, que la lanzo hasta chocarse con las vitrinas de una tienda, rompiendo el vidreo.

El constante bulliceo de las personas, los irregulares trazos que las aves hacian en el cielo azul grisaceo, el viento helado golpeandole en el rostro... todo indicio de vida desaparecio por un interminable momento para Remus, mientras se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido. Lanzo la primera maldicion que le vino a la cabeza al mortifago, pero este desaparecio segundos mas tarde al darse cuenta de la estupidez que habia cometido al querer matarlo en plena calle, pues se arremolinaban magos alrededor de el. Remus corrio hasta donde se encontraba ella, tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Se arrodillo en el suelo junto a ella y la tomo en brazos, desesperado.

*~*~*~*~*~*__

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_(y no quiero que el mundo me vea)_

_'Cause I don't think that they'll understand_

_(Porque no creo que ellos lo entenderían)_

_When everything__'s made to be broken_

_(Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto)_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_(Solo quiero que sepas quién soy_

*~*~*~*~*~*

-Todo estara bien, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a si mismo- Lo arreglare todo- Su voz temblaba, pero el trataba de sonar seguro. Tenia una herida profunda en el costado por el cual se desangraba a grandes chorros y magullado todo el cuerpo, pero le sonreia debilmente, sin creer en sus palabras. Intento aplicarle varios hechizos para curar la herida, a sabiendas que ni Merlin hubiese podido cerrar un desgarre asi.

-Dejalo- le dijo ella recostandose en su pecho- de nada servira.

Remus la miraba implorante.

-Te prohibo que digas eso- la atrajo mas hacia si. El corazon parecio detenersele en el pecho al darse cuenta que la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Tomo sus frias manos y sintio su baja temperatura como un frio puñal que le dio directo en el alma. No pudo reprimir las lagrimas que caian como amargas fuentes- Te pondras bien, y yo estare contigo, te lo prometo, en cada segundo...

No podia irse asi. Tenia tantas cosas que decirle, habia guardado tantas palabras para ella desde el dia en que se marcho... Le aterrorizaba la sola idea de tenerla asi, de encontrarla de nuevo para dejarla ir eternamente... ¡Pero que jodida broma era la vida! ¿Y que iba a hacer el con todo lo que sentia si ella le dejaba? La miro a los ojos, que volvian a su tonalidad verde, como el mas sutil de los jades, y pudo reconocer de nuevo el brillo travieso que le acompaño siempre y que volvia, cruelmente para irse con ella.

-Ya no me duele. Es una mala señal, ¿verdad?- Grace le sonrio, pese a las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Queria decirle que no se sintiese culpable, que ella siempre fue feliz a su lado y nunca le recrimino, a pesar de sentir un gran odio por el a veces, porque el le habia enseñado que a veces el amor es odio, y viceversa. Queria hacerle prometer que la olvidaria y seria feliz, agradecerle por todo, pero se sentia muy cansada y se limito a sentir los latidos de su corazon.

Remus no contesto. Sorbio sus lagrimas y le beso los ojos, la frente, los labios... sintiendose morir con ella.

-No puedes irte- le amenazo- todavia no me has dado la receta de las galletas de tu abuela- Le recrimino Remus, queriendo decirle secretamente que estaba abandonando el futuro que tan meticulosamente los dos habian planeado juntos, que no habian hecho nada de lo que tenian planeado, ni empezado siquiera ningun proyecto del pasado, que le debia una visita a Francia, una tarta de fresa, dos perros, una vida juntos, el corazon y el alma.

Grace rio debilmente. Siempre conseguia una forma de hacerla reir. Le toco la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mirandolo a los ojos.

-_Je vous aime, toujours vous aimera_- dijo en un susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Te amo, siempre te amare_

-No.... –Remus la miraba implorante. Sintio un dolor que nunca habia conocido estrellarse en el fondo del pecho, liberando un alarido sin palabras ni significado que parecio nacer del fondo de la tierra misma y apoderarse de cada celula de su piel, dolor... pena y dolor... se habia marchado.

Remus hubiese querido decirle que el le amaba aun mas, que no podia imaginarse vivir sin ella, pero no pudo articular palabra. Se quedo llamandola en voz baja, meciendola en sus brazos y con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, deseando dejar todo y poder irse con ella.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Fin del flashback_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El cielo violeta empezó a llorar con él, descargando sobre su pena la lluvia acumulada por tantos días. 

Llora, llora conmigo, llora mí… ¿Podrá acaso el ignoro acallar la pena? ¿Pero cómo ignorarte si fuiste más parte de mí que yo mismo? ¿A quién pertenece ahora este cuerpo vacío en el que todavía late este corazón sin alma? ¿cómo volver a ser mío ahora cuando fuí tuyo y me dejaste ir, cuando estos dos cuerpos separados se fundieron en un solo fuego que consumía eternamente la llama de este amor? ¡Quema!, quema el dolor de la pasión insatisfecha que siento ahora en este desgarro hecho a traición. Estoy perdido, perdido sin tí y no encuentro el camino de vuelta. Guíame te lo ruego, guíame por este laberinto donde no alumbra más que este cielo gris, donde no crece más en esta llanura estéril que estas caprichosas espinas que hieren mi alma a cada rasguño, donde la fantasía se mezcla burlona con esta inaceptable realidad y los recuerdos acechan en cada esquina incitando a la memoria a llevarme al borde de la locura... ¿dónde estás? Dime donde, sácame de esta perdición... te lo ruego... 

Llora, Moony, llora. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_(y no quiero que el mundo me vea)_

_'Cause I don't think that they'll understand_

_(Porque no creo que ellos lo entenderían)_

_When everything__'s made to be broken_

_(Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto)_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_(Solo quiero que sepas quién soy_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Fin del capitulo Uno

^_^ ¿Y bien? Ok… lo admito… no hice casi nada mas que copiar y pegar el flahsback del cap 11 de "Todo por ti" T_T era necesario! Bueno… I'm sorry u_u … ¿vieron la primera frase en comillas? Es un adelanto de como seran los capitulos finales de "Todo por ti" :p

Aprovecho para aclarar que la cancion es viejisima… es el soundtrack de la pelicula "Un angel enamorado" (City of angels) de Meg Ryan y Nicholas Cage ^_^ y el titulo "Iris" de Goo Goo dolls era la mensajera de los dioses en la mitologia griega, "Perdicion" es el titulo de este capitulo ^_^

Bueno, no mas… Segundo capitulo si llego a 8 reviews ^o^!!! Es broooooooma!!!!!! Lo publicaria de todos modos ^ - ^

Dejen reviews!!!!!! Solo hay que apretar el boton "go" aqui abajo


	2. Promesas

Ñaca ñaca... Capítulo dos ^_^ jeje... me estaban preguntando cómo podía escribir la precuela, la continuación y la secuela en un mismo tiempo ._.U la verdad ni siquiera yo misma lo sé bien v.v soy un desastre. Pues sí, este fic se divide en tres partes y como consecuente, tres historias diferentes ^^ Este es un R/G y un L/E mientras que Todo por tí es un R/L y la secuela (que también estoy escribiendo, pero no lo publicaré hasta después) está más centrada en Sirius ^^ ( ¿porqué será? ¿porqué, porqué? Jeje!)

Bueno, que lo disfruten!!!

Capítulo Dos

Promesas

To be or not to be That is the question

"Hoy me dije que todo había sido un sueño. Me desperté en mi cuarto pretendiendo que los últimos seis meses no habían pasado y que tú debías estar al lado derecho de mi cama. Abrí los ojos y al no encontrarte, traté de convencerme de que estabas en el cuarto de baño, me dirigí hacia él corriendo y te busqué, pero sólo pude reconcer mi mirada preocupada a travez del espejo. Descubrí con terror que no estaba tu cepillo de dientes y te busqué por todo el apartamento, pero no había más rastro de tí que ese par de zapatos que dejaste meses atrás y la horrible bufanda que tejiste para mi cumpleaños... entonces me dí cuenta de todo y no pude hacer más que llorar en mi desesperación de saberte muerta y enterrada en esta maldita Inglaterra que odiabas tanto como me amabas a mí... He corrido todo el camino desde mi apartamento, Nuestro apartamento, hasta aquí, solo para derramar mis lágrimas frente a tu tumba y calmar un poco tu sed..."

Otoño de 1979

Knock, knock, knock

Knock, knock, knock

-Es hora Moony

Remus ahogó un gemido en su almoada mientras se desperezaba lánguidamente y trataba de cubrirse con sus delgadas sábanas blacas.

Knock, knock, knock

-Me avergüenzas, lobito. Es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a los demás.

Remus tanteó con los ojos cerrados buscando su varita en la mesilla de noche, mientras una lechuza parda con un periódico en el pico seguía golpeando incesantemente su ventana con la pata derecha. 

-Alohomora –conjuró Remus todavía con los ojos cerrados y acostado en su cama (Nota: Esto se está haciendo demasiado tentador ^-^U). La ventana se abrió y la lechuza voló hacia él dejando el periódico en la cama y dándole picotazos en el dedo.

-Ahí –dijo Remus indicando su mesita de noche –En una bolsa –bostezó- azul, coje lo necesario. 

La lechuza lo miró disgustada (algo de lo que Remus no se dió cuenta porque seguía en el limbo del sueño), pero hizo lo que le pidió. Tomó unas cuantas knuts y un par de sickles y emprendió vuelo, dejándolo tan dormido como cuando había llegado a despertarlo con su matinal trabajo.

-Mooooooony… despieeeeeerta….. –Siguió la voz melosamente

-Cállate –dijo Remus perezosamente mientras se tapaba con las sábanas.

-¡Ea Moony! No seas vago… el sol te está quemando el trasero… levantate!

-Estamos en pleno otoño de Londres –se quejó Remus –Déjame dormir –bostezo –Ayer pasé una noche terrible…

-Te lo advertí… te dije que no fueras con Padfoot… ahora ves cómo….

-Sí… lo que tu digas –le interrumpió Remus con la voz ahogada en la almoada –Sólo déjame dormir diez minutos más, ¿podrías?

-De acuerdo… pero la proxima no digas que no te lo advertí… -dijo la voz con tono burlón.

Remus profirió un gruñido y siguió durmiendo.

Cuatro segundos después.

-ESTAS SOOOOOOOOON LAS MAÑANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAASSSSSS QUE CANTAAAAAAAAABAAAAAA EL LOBO GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS Y HOY POR SEEEEEEEEEEEEER.....

Remus se levantó de golpe. 

-¡Shhhhiitttttssss! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –dijo con una somñolienta ira.

-Cantando ¿que no se nota? –replicó la voz inocentemente.

-¿Cantando? ¡Pensé que habías pisado la cola de un grindylow!

-¡!!LUPIN!!!!! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?? –La voz iracunda de un hombre provino desde la habitación consigua.

-Lo siento Sr Pearson –Gritó Remus tapandose la cara con las manos. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo oirlo gruñir algo en voz alta sobre los jóvenes de hoy y bla, bla, bla.

Remus se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se enfrentaba al espejo.

-Ya te lo dije, solo cantaba –respondió con voz burlona.

-¿"Sólo cantabas"? –preguntó sarcasticamente –Pues bien, ahora gracias a tu gran interpretación tenórica, seré conocido como el mejor reemplazo a la alarma contra incendios de este edificio.

-Genial, ¿no es maravilloso ser popular? –dijo con una sonrisa angelical

-Si no fueses tan guapo te rompería –respondió Remus maliciosamente.

-Modestia aparte, claro está –respondió el espejo irónicamente, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Remus se rió con ganas. –Somos incorregibles, ¿cierto? –bostezó de nuevo mientas se desperezaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, Moony –respondió mientras seguía sus pasos y colocaba una generosa porción de pasta dental en su cepillo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ella seguía atareada acomodando las túnicas de su tienda. En ese momento, a travez del estrecho callejón que los separaba, Remus pudo verla sonreir compliciosamente con la otra dependienta. Su sonrisa todavía seguía siendo tan bondadosa como cuando la había conocido en su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, 4 años antes de perderla para siempre. Perderla ¿podía decirlo así, aún dudando si alguna vez la tuvo en realidad? Remus tomó un sorbo de café y desvió la vista, tratando de desviar también su pensamiento. Cuando volteó de nuevo a verla, ella sonreía al gerente. Pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos azules cuando apartó de su rostro un mechón de cabello castaño y le sonrió al hombre de manera coqueta. Remus sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Celos, quizás? Maldito sentimentalismo pensó tomando otro sorbo de café. ¿Porqué si había decidido sacarsela de la mente seguía sintiendo esas incómodas punzadas en el corazón cada vez que la veía? ¿Porqué si decía olvidarla seguía pendiente de ella? ¿Porqué si había más de trescientas tiendas de café en ese maldito pueblo él tenía que ir todas las condenadas mañanas precisamente a la única cafetería frente a la tienda donde trabajaba ella? Qué idotez. El sentimentalismo lo iba a matar un día, pensó. Ni siquiera sentía que la seguía queriendo. Ella lo había herido demasiado, demasiado como para seguirla queriendo. Ella había sido la primera, y la más cruel.

Remus se alejó del callejón y decidió pasear un rato por las tiendas para sacar esa obstinada imagen de Kristine de sus pensamientos. Era muy poca la gente que paseaba, y sobre todo en esos días oscuros donde reinaba el pánico del Señor Tenebroso. Las calles que antes eran alegres y llenas de vida ofrecían ahora una imagen tímida y asustada. Mas sin embargo, la gente de Hogsmeade se esforzaba en parecer normal y alegre, y a veces incluso podían oirse risas entres los callejones tristes. Remus se detuvo frente a una librería a observar desde la vitrina un ejemplar de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Cómo detener una maldición y no morir en el intento (Nota: Já! Menudo título más patetico! -_-U) El libro tenía tapas de cobre y brillaba tentadoramente, exigiendo ser comprado. Se quedó contemplandolo un rato cuando notó una pequeña precencia a su lado. Una niña de unos once años o más se detuvo frente a la misma vitrina. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, que le caía como una cascada sobre la espalda, y observaba curiosa con sus redondos ojos castaños el interior de la librería.(Nota: Adivinen quién es! ^_~) Remus pudo notar una media sonrisa en la curva de sus labios rosados, a pesar de la arruga que sus dos finas cejas formaban en señal de tristeza. Se preguntó qué hacía ella allí y no en Hogwarts, donde la mayoría de los niños de su edad debían estar. Ella pareció notar su mirada, porque alzó la vista hacia él y ambos se quedaron contemplandose mutuamente durante un tiempo.

-Hola –dijo Remus por fin.

-Hola –Le respondió la chica tímidamente.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú sola por aquí? –preguntó Remus mirando a los lados tratando de encontrar a sus padres -¿No deberías estar en clases? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Mi padre está comprando unas cosas –Dijo desconfiadamente –Y no, no voy a clases. No... no me llegó la carta. –Dijo a lo que bajaba la mirada.

Remus se sonrojó. Debió haberle preguntado con más tacto.

-¿En serio? Yo... no sabía. Disculpa... ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica iba a contestarle cuando una voz potente los interrumpió.

-¡Lynx! –Exclamó un hombre de edad mediana. Tenía el cabello gris y era un poco más alto que Remus aunque mucho más delgado, por lo que su vieja túnica negra le quedaba algo grande, como si el hombre se hubiese encojido por los años. Bajo el brazo cargaba unos paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos en algo que parecía papel de pergamino viejo. Un destello de severidad brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

-Padre –dijo la chica acercándose a él. Se paró a su lado y miró a Remus simpáticamente.

-Espero que mi hija no le haya dado ninguna molestia, joven –dijo El padre de la niña, mirandola acusadoramente.

-No, en lo absoluto Señor. –replicó Remus con una sonrisa –Tiene usted una hija muy encantadora.

-Gracias –dijo devolviendole una (que parecía bastante forzada) sonrisa cordial. –Y espero que no sea sólo una opinión personal de usted –dijo más enigmáticamente aún, y repitiendo la mirada severa hacia ella- Ahora, si nos disculpa. Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos. Con su permiso.

Remus le devolvió el saludo y los vió alejarse lentamente sobre las estrechas callejuelas. Realmente un par muy peculiar, pensó. Volvió su vista hacia el libro y luego se alejó él también de ahí. Decidió que pasearía otro poco antes de asistir a la fiesta de James y Lily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lynx no podía quejarse del día que había tenido, y eso que aún era mediodía. Su padre la había llevado a dar un paseo en Hogsmeade y le había comprado varias cosas, libros, calderos, plumas, pergaminos... todo lo que podía necesitar y... -sonrió pensando mientras una hacía revolver mágicamente con su varita un par de huevos- un chico mayor había dicho que ella era encantadora ^-^ 

-Accio –Una olla llena de agua se deslizó hacia su mano y ella la puso al fuego, mientras hacía mágicamente un par de cuchillo picar una cebolla.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello negro del rostro. Se sentía tan sola... no es que le molestase quedarse en casa con su padre y ocuparse de todas las tareas del hogar... es solo que se aburría como ostra y no había nadie con quién compartir nada, ni siquira con quién conversar. A veces salía sola a dar largos paseos por el pueblo, pero no era lo mismo que tener un par de amigos y charlar animadamente. ¿Porqué demonios no le había llegado esa maldita carta de Hogwarts? ¿No era lo suficientemente mágica? bufó desanimada. Modestia aparte, ella ERA bastante mágica como para ir a un colegio de magia. Por lo menos, se sentía lo suficientemente mágica. ¿Cómo si no conocía tantos hechizos y conjuros? (Nota:Incluso algunos que sólo se aprenden en cursos más altos)

No sé... quizás la mía se extravió... no me sorprende... obra de mi mala estrella pensó para sí (Nota: sospechemos calladamente de su padre XD)

Un extraño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se agachó entre la confusión de cacerolas y pudo ver una bola de pelo gris que temblaba escondida entre el laberinto de cañerías. Se acostó en el piso y alargó la mano hasta alcanzarlo, lo que produjo un fuerte chillido por parte de la bola de pelo. Lo sacó de ahi y pudo notar que era un hermoso cachorro de pelo lanoso y harapiento, que no pesaba casi nada y estaba en los huesos, lo que ofrecería una imagen verdaderamente patética si no fuese por la bola de pelo lanoso que lo cubría y le daba una apariencia gorda y adorable. Lynx sintió una increible lástima por el cachorro. Mientras lo veía devorar la comida en el plato, decidió que lo adoptaría y lo llamaría Muddy (Barroso ^-^U).

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó su padre al llegar de improvisto a la cocina. 

-Es... es... Muddy. Lo acabo de encontrar... estaba hambriento y... pensé que tal vez podría... quedarme con él –dijo tímidamente.

Su padre lo observó unos segundos devorar el plato sin una pizca de modales y alzó una ceja.

-No. –dijo con gesto de indiferencia.

-Por favor papá. –imploró la chica. –déjame que me lo quede. Yo cuidaré de él, ni siquiera notarás su precencia, te lo prometo.

-He dicho que no –dijo con voz firme.

-Yo... 

Su padre le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y salió de la cocina. Lynx se mordió el labio, ¿Porqué no podía dejarla siquiera tener la posibilidad de un amigo? Por primera vez en su vida, sintió rabia y odio hacia su padre y estalló.

-¡Eso no es justo! –le gritó a sus espaldas. Muddy pareció un momento asustado, pero un segundo después se volvió hacia su plato-¡Nunca me das una oportunidad de hacer nada de lo quiero, o siquiera de molestarte en preguntarmelo! Eres el ser más injusto que he conocido –hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo. –Te odio. –dijo echandole una mirada furiosa.

Richard Blair no parecía nada conmocionado por lo que acababa de oir. En cambio, sus ojos brillaban divertidos y una curva se podía distinguir en la comisura de sus labios.

-Repite lo que has dicho –dijo acercándose a ella.

-Yo-te-odio. –repitió ella lentamente sin miedo a nada, con la misma mirada en sus ojos. 

Para su sorpresa, su padre profirió una sonora carcajada.

-Bravo –Exclamó su padre –eso es lo que esperaba de tí, no menos –alzó la barbilla de ella con su mano y la miró a los ojos –Esa mirada. Es lo que te salvó ¿Sabes? Vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas. Lo tienes todo en esa mirada tuya. –de pronto echó una mirada a Muddy, quien seguía ensimismado en su plato –El perro puede quedarse. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda sernos últil.

Habiendo dicho eso, salió de la cocina. Lynx no le agradeció el que le dejara quedarse con Moody, en cambio se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su padre, Lo que te salvó ¿pero salvarla de qué?

Muddy había terminado su plato y chillaba restregando su sucio pelo gris a los pies de ella. Lynx lo tomó en brazos y lo examinó cuidadosamente arrugando la nariz-

-Necesitas un baño –dijo seriamente. El perro gimió.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En algún lugar del Valle de Godric

-Están bromeando –Dijo Sirius incrédulo mirando de Lily a James y de James a Lily.

-Yo no lo veo así, Padfoot –Alegó Remus alzando su copa de hidromiel –Felicitaciones, Prongs, Lily.

-¿En serio, amigos? –Preguntó ansiosamente Peter, que seguía con la boca abierta.

-Más verdad no puede ser –Afirmó Lily con una sonrisa radiante. James le dió un beso en la frente. 

-¿Embarazada? –preguntó Sirius fuera de sí –No lo puedo creer, Prongs, Lily, ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! –Sirius se acercó a Lily y la alzó en brazos- ¡Hurra por nosotros!

-¡Eh! Ya basta –Se quejó James, ante las risas de Moony y Wormtail. –En primer lugar, afortunadamente tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto y en segundo lugar –e igual de afortunado- no hay ningún Nosotros

-Aguafiestas –dijo Sirius mientras se detenía a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido por un momento y volvía a dar vueltas con Lily en brazos.

-Sirius me vas a marear –dijo Lily riendo. Padfoot la dejó en el suelo y se dirigió a James.

-¿Quién va a ser el padrino? –preguntó mirandolo muy (muy, muy muy) seriamente.

James se encontraba en una situación verdaderamente embarazosa. Sirius parecía querer comerselo con los ojos con Remus y Peter trantando de contener la risa y aparentando igual de espectrantes.

-Verán, amigos... ustedes son los mejores, nos hemos conocido dede que érmos unos niños y yo... bueno... 

-Cálmate Padfoot –dijo Remus tomando otro trago de Hidromiel

-Sólo mira cómo has dejado a Prongs –inquirió Peter mirándolo divertido

-¿Yo qué he hecho? –Preguntó Sirius volteándose a ver a sus dos amigos

Ambos merodeadores giraron los ojos en blanco.

-Serás el mejor padrino –dijo Peter

-Un segundo padre para pequeño –continuó Remus.

-Si algo me pasa a mi –dijo James de pronto seriamente, abrazando a Lily.

-¡Eh! Prong, no digas eso –dijo Peter

-Eso estaba de más –opinó Remus mirándolo seriamente

-Nada te ocurrirá –aseguró Sirius –Mientras nosotros seamos tus amigos.

Los cinco amigos sonrieron.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Contestando reviews ^_^

¡Yo amar los reviews! Porfis no cuesta nada enviar uno v_v

Imogen Weasley: Gracias por el review ^_^ Bueno, ya ves sigo con las dos historias!

Marián: Gracias! .////. (Magical se sonroja) espero que este chap sea de tu agrado y no te olvides de enviar otro review :p

Ana Black: ¿Cruel? ¿yo? Jeje... y eso que sólo empezamos :p te dije que he hecho llorar a gente por Remus, ahora toca hacerlo por Lynx :p ñaca ñaca...

Jeru: Gracias! Si mal no recuerdo tambien leí uno de tus fics y te dejé review! :p bueeeeno, iba a negarme a prestarte la frase pero..... ¬¬U es un poco tarde.... ¡espero que hagas buen uso de ella! ^^

Pau!: Jeje…. ¿Yo arrastrarme hacia Moony? Naaah.... ¿te dije que Lynx es parte de mí? Pues como verás para la proxima..... hum.... el que se arrastre va a ser otro XD nah.... no doy mas espoilers ^_^

Elena: Gracias por el review! Bueeeeno, me tarde v_v pero espero que este chap sea de tu agrado =D

Lantra: Jajaja! Tus fans se morirán de envidia! Bah... no se porque te contesto, seguro que ni me continuas leyendo ¬¬U crees que triunfaría si hago un Slash? AARGGGGG ahí viene Ana!!!!! Auxiiiiiiiiliooooooo!!!!!

Reviews, Please!!! ^_~


End file.
